Alive and Helpful
by Nanashigurl01
Summary: When QuiGon died, his spirit was sent by the Force to our dimension to find a girl that needed help learning to use the force. Eventually they are sent to Qui's dimension. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I came up with this story based on a dream I had. I don't own anything Star Wars.

I don't know where I am going with this story either.

Summary: What if, when Qui-Gon died, his soul was sent to our time to help a girl learn the use of the force and take her back with him?

Chapter 1

He felt his soul being carried from his body yet he could tell that it wasn't going to where all the other Jedi's souls went when they died. He could tell that the Force was telling him that he had another task that was laid before him. Where he was going, he had no idea. What was he going to find there?

Suddenly, he hit a solid barrier at his back. He started opening his eyes to see where he was. He blinked slightly at the brightness of the sun but that was soon shaded when a figure of a female kneeled over him.

"Sir? Are you alright? Do you need to see a doctor?" He slowly sat up with a groan and checked his body with the force.

"I think that I shall survive," he replied. His scan had shown no broken bones, no hole in his chest, and no scratches on his body. He was about to stand when the female held out her hand. He grabbed it and felt himself being hoisted up. He was shocked that her body could pull up his weight.

Brushing himself off, he took the time to study the female. She was about 5 feet, 6 inches and her hair was in a braid down to her knees that was brown, blonde, red and black. Her figure wasn't very skinny yet she didn't look more than 125 pounds. She was also very pale, almost white.

"Might I inquire as to who you are and where I am?" he asked her politely.

"Oh, of course. I apologize. My name is Serenity Charis. You are in the small city of Muscatine, Iowa," she told him while blushing slightly.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I have to admit I have never heard of Iowa."

"Qui-Gon Jinn? That can't be possible. You're not a real person. Though, now that I look at you, you do resemble him quite a bit."

"Whatever do you mean? Of course I am real. Otherwise, I wouldn't be standing here," he told her with a confused look on his face. Serenity grabbed his hand and took him to her car.

"Listen, since you have nowhere else to go and since we can't stay at my school building as school has been dismissed, I have to take you with me to my house and we can discuss this later." She opened his car door than walked over to the driver's side. Starting the car, she immediately turned her stereo off then pulled out of the parking space to head to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As stated and will always be stated, I own nothing of Star Wars. Anything that you don't recognize, i.e. the plot, Serenity Charis they are mine. Please ask if you want to do anything with that.

Chapter 2

Pulling into her driveway, Serenity told Qui-Gon to wait in her car while she went into her house to see if her parents were home. At the front door, Serenity noticed that it was locked so she motioned for Qui-Gon to get out and join her.

"Is there a problem about me being seen?" Qui-Gon asked when she ushered him into her house quickly.

"Kind of. It is more that I really don't want you seen by the neighbors because they would just think you are a famous actor or a weirdo that I brought home. Anyways, take off your shoes and we can head upstairs so I can show you what I meant about you not being a real person."

After telling Qui-Gon to sit where ever he wanted, Serenity reached into her movie collection and pulled out "Star Wars, The Phantom Menace."

"Hey Qui-Gon, what is the last thing that you remember before you showed up on the concrete in front of my school?" Serenity asked while setting the television up for the VHS.

"Obi-Wan and I were fighting a Sith Lord when I got stabbed by him. I 'died' in Obi-Wan's arms," he responded while petting a cat that had gone up to him to make sure he was an alright person.

"Alright then, I hope you're comfortable." Serenity started the movie and watched Qui-Gon's expression throughout the whole movie. After the scene of Qui-Gon 'dying', Serenity stopped the movie and rewound it.

"How is this possible?" was the first thing Qui-Gon asked.

"Who knows, I still am asking myself that," responded Serenity.


End file.
